1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a label continuum formed of a plurality of continued labels and a producing method thereof and, in particular, the so-called non-separable type of label continuum with no release paper which is particularly suitable for e.g. price tag or bar-code labels and a producing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a so-called non-separable label with no release paper there has hitherto been a label with a delayed tack type of heat-active pressure-sensitive adhesive layer formed on the back of a heat-resistant polyethylene.
Such continuum of labels with a hot-melt type of pressure sensitive pressure-sensitive adhesive layer formed on one side thereof can be used in a rolled form without any release paper on the back side thereof. This is because such a label has no adhesiveness before pressure sensitivity is imparted by melting the sensitive layer. However, such prior art non-separable type label requires a large-scale producing device, which is inevitably expensive, and as the label's substrate is required to be heat-resistant such as polyester since it has to activate the adhesive agent and what is low in heat-resistance such as extremely thin tape-like label continuum can not be usable.
Further, the substrate is required to be safe against any of the components of the adhesive forming the adhesive layer, the width of selection being quite limited.